


Reader x Globgogabgalab - A fiery passion

by Geospiza



Category: globgogabgalab
Genre: yee boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geospiza/pseuds/Geospiza
Summary: you and globgogababgal have a romantic evening together and fuck harf





	Reader x Globgogabgalab - A fiery passion

**Author's Note:**

> pleaw enjou

u and globgogabgalab were watching supernatural together, he had his arm around you and was hugging u

"hey globby?" u say

"yes y/n?" he answers

"how come u haven't destroyed my [insert genitals here] yet?" you inquire

"i am waiting for marriage" he states

"but were already married" you groan

"oh yes okay time to sex" he licks his lips

globgogabgalab climbs on top of u and makes out with ur mouth, it is hot

 

he then puts his hot flob penis in ur genitals; it feels warm and cozy like a hug but sexier

"omfg yn i love u" he cries out as he comes into ur body

"mmmm yea baby that ws so good"

"mmmm i could have sexual intercourse with u all day bb" he chuckles

 

then u went 2 sleep in his arms

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reafing


End file.
